


Love

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [7]
Category: Nanoka no Kare (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Love, from Hayata to Nanoka, kind of letter, poem, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: A kind-of letter from Hayata to Nanoka





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wohee, again I had the first entry for a fandom.  
> Why does noone read the same stuff than I?  
> Duh.

What is  
love?  
Confessing blindly or  
refusing kindly or  
the consequences thereof?

What are true  
feelings?  
shook eyes or  
intentional lies or  
not yet known meanings?

What does it cost to  
love you?  
A sleepless night or  
a penny for my pride or  
just powering through?

How do I  
prove my heart?  
Fight off rivals or  
withstand deprivals or  
speaking words creating art?

Please, give me a  
place  
for I will stay and  
if your heart sways I will  
remind you, face to face.  
I will remember always what  
yet has to come to you.  
That I am here.  
That I hold you dear.  
That I love you.

Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
